1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer user interfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for providing a multidimensional data input interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, computer software applications provide interfaces which enable users to interact with the application. In some situations, an interface may be configured to receive user inputs for data parameters required to execute the application. The data parameters may include non-persistent values used as inputs for a particular occasion of use of the application. For example, a database search tool may require inputs assigning weights to different search criteria. In other cases, the data parameters may include persistent values used for configuring the application (i.e., application settings). For example, a photo printing application may be configurable by user input of a print darkness setting, which may be set to values such as “light,” “dark,” and “medium.”
Typically, software applications provide user interfaces that include multiple data entry elements configured to receive various data parameters. For example, such data entry elements may include text entry boxes, buttons, sliders, menus, and the like. In some situations, a user may have to interact with several data entry elements to input multiple data parameters required to run the application. Further, if the data parameters subsequently require adjustment, the user may have to perform additional interactions with the data entry elements. Such repeated interactions with multiple data entry elements can be tedious and inefficient. Further, if the data parameters are conceptually related. That is, the settings for one parameter may often constrain what settings may be specified for another, related parameter. In such cases, the user may find interacting with diverse data entry elements to be counter-intuitive.
Accordingly, as the foregoing discussion demonstrates, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for the input of multiple data parameters.